Locked Down
by jaydream
Summary: *Still be best friends...FOREVER?* Based on true happening in my/my best friend's life. Friendship/Romance teen Marek COMPLETED


**This oneshot is based on a real thing in mine and my best friend's life right now. Although some things are changed to make the story how I want it to be. But the basic idea and conversation is mostly the real thing.**

* * *

**Title: **_Locked Down_

**Summary: **_Still be best friends...FOREVER?_

**Rating: **_T_

**Genre: **_Friendship/Romance_

**Characters: **_Mark Sloan and Derek Shepherd_

**Pairs: **_Marek....makes it more dramatic than the actual thing._

**Note: **_Takes place about....Dere's 18 and Mark's 16_

**Song (because it fits for everything): **_Rain by Patty Griffin_

* * *

_'__Sometimes a hurt is so deep deep deep  
You think that you're gonna drown  
Sometimes all I can do is weep weep weep  
With all this rain falling down  
__Strange how hard it rains now  
Rows and rows of big dark clouds  
When I'm holding on underneath this shroud  
Rain_...'

* * *

"I have some bad news."

Mark Sloan looked up from his bed to his laptop sitting next to him. Setting down his math book, Mark read the instnat message from his best friend, Derek Shepherd. Laying on his stomach, Mark typed back.

"What now?"

"My english, history, and law grades are sunk. Mom said if I can't bring them up my phone and/or computer is gone. As well as grounded at home. Go to school come straight home."

Mark felt his heart sink. Not only was Dere his best friend and distracted him from everyday life in his home, but just recently they had found themselves in a more romantic relationship. One that was only known to Derek's mother. What just happened hit him like a ton of bricks.

"How many days you got?"

Derek replied almost as fast as Mark had sent the message. "My phone's gone now until Saturday hopefully and my meeting is tomorrow."

Feeling an unusual pang in his chest, Mark swallowed hard. A whole week without Dere? They didn't even have classes together nor were they in the same hallway at school. He barely saw Derek _there_. He was the only one he could talk to. Go to. Especially when things in his household went rocky. And that happened on a regular basis. Nobody in the world understood him like Derek did. Nobody. Mark blinked furiously. This was a stupid thing to cry about. It was. Wasn't it?

"Mark?"

The _ding_ brought Mark back to his computer. Blinking he typed back. "Yeah. I-you know my dad said the same thing, too, so...I guess we're both sunk."

"It does suck."

"Yeah, it does," Mark typed and said aloud. He still felt heavy chested and let out a shaky breath. It was almost ten. That's when their time limits were always up. "What am I going to do without you?"

"Read for once?"

Mark half laughed. He could practically see Dere smirking. He would always try to lighten the situation. "Yeah, sure. But I wouldn't be able to concentrate much I'd be thinking of you the whole time. So that won't work."

"You flatter me."

"I try." Mark smiled, absolutely away that he was now, in fact, crying. He had to ask Dere. "Is it ridiculous that I'm in tears about this? I do."

"Naw. I am, too."

Mark half smiled. Good to know he wasn't alone. "So for being stuck together like glue too much, talking twenty-four seven, it's finally come down to where we get caught and sunk."

"Yeah."

"Sucks. It's what my dad said. I don't want to give him the benefit of the doubt. He'd be right to call me obssessive."

"No. You're not. It'll be fine."

Mark wiped his nose on his hoodie sleeve and sat up. He listened to Dere. Always. Trusted him with everything in his being. Him and his entire family. They listened to him when nobody else would. Least of all his own parents. It didn't matter the situation, either. Derek Shepherd was always right. "I don't want to click out."

"I know, me either."

It was ten o'five. Mark feared his father would walk in and start a verbal fire. But he pushed on a little bit more. "I can't."

"I know, Mark."

"Remember two years ago when your dad was alive? We didn't talk from September to January."

"I know! That was terrible."

"That sucked."

"Really sucked."

Mark smiled. Ten fifteen. Still okay.

"Hey?"

"Yeah?"

"UNPLANT."

Mark laughed at their running gag of how he would just look at someone and instantly get a bad little kinky thought planted in his mind. Usually it was Dere's fault. Especially when it had anything to do with him. Then he thought and got serious again. "Still be best friends FOREVER?"

"FOREVER and EVER and EVER FOREVER and MUCH MORE Mark. You know that."

Grinning Mark wiped at his cheek. It was now ten twenty. He knew that had to go. He just hoped they wouldn't get stuck in one of their rifts like last time. "ILU Dere."

"ILU too, Mark. I NEEEEEED you! Don't go."

Mark could practically hear Derek laughing and half laughed half cried himself again. "I need you too. You know that."

"You better go before your dad gets up there. Then we'll be in more trouble and we don't want that, do we?"

"No...I know." He felt the tears rage. He was mad. Upset. Sad. Pissed off. So much went wrong from a week and two days. Dere was piled on top it all now.

"I'll make it easier for both of us and sign off first." Derek said.

"Okay."

"Maaaaaaaaaark."

Half grinning, Mark typed back. "Whaaaaaaaaat Dere?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Don't forget me!"

Mark laughed for real this time. "I won't."

"Don't."

"Promise. It's only a week."

"But a lot can happen in a week."

Mark knew that was ever so true. He'd been in the middle of that situation first hand. "Yeah. I know. But I promise."

"Good."

"ILU. Miss ya already dork."

"Hey but I'm your dork and you love me and I love you and miss you too, dorkier."

That was the last message Mark got before watching Dere's name sign out and then burst into tears. He shut off the laptop and changed, still in silent tears. Just as he was about to pull his shirt on over his hoodie, his phone vibrated. Sliding the shirt on all the way, he ran over to his bed and picked it up. The name said NANCY SHEPHERD and he kenw it was from Dere. Nancy hardly ever if rarely at all sent him a message. He opened it.

"OMG this sucks! My computer will still be gone until I get all my make up work done."

Fresh tears started up. That meant maybe longer than Saturday. He'd already texted his Aunt Tera to tell her what was going on. Who else could he turn to? Taking advantage of the message, he replied. "Well I'm already in tears laying on my bed, so..."

Mark shut off all the lights in his room and laid down in his bed. Aunt Tera texted back and forth, although not being her usual help. Dere replied his message in the middle of it.

"I'm so sorry. No more text on here. TTYS LU."

Turning his phone on silent, Mark set it on his end table...and eventually cried himself to sleep, dreading the next day.

* * *

_'It's hard to know when to give up the fight  
Two things you want will just never be right  
It's never rained like it has to night before  
Now I don't wanna beg you baby  
For something maybe you could never give  
I'm not looking for the rest of your life  
I just want another chance to live...'_

* * *

**Like I said, the basic idea of no talking until Saturday is the main thing. No I do not have a romantic relationship with my best friend, we just happen to like Marek and it seemed that apart from school them being stuck at the hip would also be a problem. Just like we are.**

**Just because I can tell, I'm Mark, Mark's dad is my mother (oh trust me, she is), and BFF Mandi is Dere. We discussed that last night. I wrote this in teh sapce of ten minutes after she sent me the last text. Then I woke up this morning and she'd IM texted me at eleven, but I was sleeping.**

**Jay**


End file.
